


Well I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine....

by flickawhip



Series: Biker!Steph [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biker!Lita, Biker!Natalya, Biker!Nia, Biker!Steph, Biker!Tamina, Country-Gal!Mickie, Diner-Owner!Flick, F/F, GlowGirl!Naomi, Innocent!Charlotte, Officer!Trish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Biker gatherings are fun...





	Well I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine....

“You didn’t....”

“Oh, _I did._ ”

“You suck, you know that?”

Charlotte’s voice cracks even as she moves away, cramming the last of her things into her bag as she grabs her case and heads for the door, glad she already moved into Trish’s home and away from her father. 

“She’s cooler than you’ll ever be.”

Her parting shot is fierce and she is glad she can walk to Trish’s house and use the moment to calm down. She takes very little time to arrive and unpack, quietly ignoring Trish and Lita curled together on the sofa, knowing Trish needed space about now. 

“Hey Queenie...”

Natalya’s voice is a clear purr even as she comes in through the back-door, glad Trish left the gate unlocked for Lita as she can now see her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Charlotte even as the girl sighed softly. 

“What’s up babes?”

“Dad.”

Natalya’s sigh is audible and yet she is soft-spoken when Trish pads into the room, followed shortly by Lita. 

“You guys coming to the gathering tonight...”

“Damn right.”

Trish’s voice is rough even as she cracks open the cool beer, sliding a second to Charlotte quietly, accepting the girl didn’t know what her father would do. 

“I need a night with my girls...”

Lita half-snorts as she opens her own beer. 

“You know we’ll probably have to watch Glow fall over herself again...”

“At least Monster will probably like her?”

“True.”

Lita speaks softly this time, cracking open a beer for Natalya. 

“Babe....”

“If you apologize to me one more time Lita... I swear to god...”

Trish teases.

“Just go get ready...”

Everyone else was already in their chosen outfits, Trish had selected the sexiest bra and mesh-shirt she owned, glad she already owned leather pants. Natalya had chosen a simple leather cautsuit, matching ears in her blonde hair. Charlotte had changed on arriving, going from Daddy’s Girl to a girl in short golden shorts and a simple blue t-shirt, cut off just below her bra-line, her chosen sneakers a mix of gold and blue. 

Silence had fallen as they waited for Lita, both Natalya and Charlotte amused by how quickly Lita had changed, pulling on a skin-tight corset of leather and jeans, her smirk clear as she brushed fire-red hair over her shoulder. 

“Christ Lita...”

Natalya had muttered when Trish let out a tiny noise of arousal, shifting a little. 

“You tryin’ to kill your girl?”

Lita had smirked, kissing Trish lightly. 

“Nope... let’s go or we’ll be late...”

The drained beer bottles gathered in the sink for later, they left. On arriving it was clear to see the couples that had formed. 

Flick seemed serene, wearing a simple halter of pale purple and jean-shorts, her boots just as cowgirl as ever, even as she leaned against her girlfriend, Tamina’s arm looped around her waist as they sat. Tamina had chosen to match Flick with a leather halter-top and jeans. 

Mickie, every inch the country girl, had chosen a simple check shirt, although she had tied this one just under her chest, and jean shorts, her smile clear even as she curled into Stephanie’s side, Stephanie’s hand protectively resting on her knee. Stephanie had chosen a simple leather vest, zipped just enough to cover herself, and leather shorts designed to drive Mickie slightly insane, her smirk clear even as Mickie moved a little closer. 

Nia had only recently arrived, looking a little flustered even as she straightened her leather catsuit again, tucking curling honey-coloured hair out of deep brown eyes, looking a little edgy even as she waited for someone to join her. 

Flick had risen to make her way over, greeting Nia calmly even as she scanned the crowd for Naomi, spotting the girl hiding near the bike-stands. 

“Your girl’s just there...”

Nia had smiled briefly, thanking Flick before walking over to Naomi, noting the girl’s tiny flinch even as she looked up at her, warm brown eyes already looking tearful, her brown hair highlighted with a light neon green that flattered her simple green t-shirt and jeans. 

“You the girl they call Glow Girl?”

“Monster?”

Naomi sounded terrified still and Nia’s heart melted even as the girl’s eyes over-flowed with tears, soft, choking sobs breaking free. 

“Hey... hey now.... it’s okay... I’m the good kind of monster...”

Nia had spoken softly, her voice cracking a little. 

“Are you... really afraid of me?”

“No... No.... I’m sorry I just.... I’m not this type of girl and I just...”

“Not what type of girl? The crying type?”

“The biker type...”

“So when I came over you thought...”

“I thought for sure it was to... laugh at me... for being stupid enough to think someone might...”

“Might like you? You? The sparkly, neon coloured angel?”

Nia’s voice was soft, teasing but sweet.

“Now why on earth would someone fall for a girl like you... it’s not like you are perfect or anything...”

Her smirk was clear even as she moved to push hair out of Naomi’s eyes. 

“I’m Nia...”

“Naomi...”


End file.
